


We’re the perfect blend (Coffee Shop AU)

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Human AU, Luz is a Barista, Will add more tags as I go, coffee shop AU, discovering feelings, lame puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz works at a coffee shop called "Lumi-Tea".On Mondays and Wednesdays, the not-doing-so-good-looking Amity Blight walks in and orders.And, Luz being Luz, attempts to brighten her day with her classic puns.And in the process, she.. may have caught feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter
Comments: 51
Kudos: 192





	1. She just needs some positivi-tea, right?

**Author's Note:**

> (Rated teens and up for mild use of language)  
> -Luz and Amity are 17  
> -Gus is 15  
> -Lame Puns Warning  
> -I know nearly nothing about Coffee Shops  
> -But hey, I wrote a fanfic about it anyway
> 
> I'm kinda upset I didn't get to post this on national coffee day, which was a few days back. Scratch that, I'm really upset. Missed opportunity.. anyway, enjoy!

Tuesday, November 17  
10:46 p.m.

"All she needs is some enlightenment!" I pointed out.

"But who cares? She's just another depressed customer looking to buy some coffee. There's thousands of people like her. If you want to help her, start by helping everyone else first." My friend Gus complained. Gus usually isn't this uncooperative, but it seems tonight's shift has got him beat.

"Oh come on! I care! And we both know everyone else is unrescuable," I pestered, "She just seems.. in reach. It's my duty as a good Samaritan to help save her from her bleak world!" We were outside, walking home after finishing our shift. It was fairly late, and I wasn't close to tired.

Gus sighed. "What exactly do you need help with again?"

"Figuring out someway to get rid of all her negativi-tea..!" I emphasized on the 'tea' part as I shot him a pair of finger guns.

I knew Gus was already in a bad mood, but I just managed to make it even worse. "Lame puns as always. Why not charm her with that?" Gus said in a sarcastic manner. He was visibly done with all of this. He clearly meant it as a joke, but I processed it as a great idea.

I guess he saw the way I was pondering that idea because his eyes went wide. He stopped to face me and said, "You're not seriously considering that idea, right? You know you'll just scare her away, right?"

I also came to a halt. I faced him with a smile and responded, "I just brewed up a plan. Thanks Gus!"

Tuesday, November 17  
11: 24 p.m.

Using my detective skills, I figured out that our schedule's only collided on Mondays and Wednesdays. Meaning, I had a shot to see her tomorrow. How did I know this? I _may_ have asked the manager what days she came in... but that's beyond the point.

The point is I only had tomorrow to use my Noceda charm on her before I had to wait another 4 days.

Why was I so invested in this? That's a question not even I knew the answer to.

But here's the plan so far: I would walk in and start my shift at 4:30, make _absolute_ sure I was the one that got to take her order, and whip out some of my world-famous puns. No one, and I _mean_ no one, was immune to my barrage of back-to-back puns. It was a full-proof plan to crack a smile.

"Hehe.. a very divine plan if I do say so myself." I whispered. I laid in bed with the lights off, extending and working at this little plan of mine. Somehow, I thought that if I could get a laugh out of her, I'd be able to.. float on cloud 9? Or make my life complete? Or something like that? I wasn't really sure how to explain it, but something along the lines of that.

Wednesday, November 18  
4:03 p.m.

The beginning of the day was mediocre. Woke up, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, showered, hopped into some clothes for school, hitched a ride on the bus.

Went to school, lost years off my lifespan, came home, ate a snack, got into work attire, and started my walk to work.

My shift starts at 4:30 p.m.  
The walk there is about 10 minutes.  
And I yet I was out of the house at 4:01 p.m.  
What can I say? I needed more time to plan out my strategy.

Here's what I knew about her: her name was Amity Blight.

She always used the name Amity to place an order, and sometimes came in wearing a varsity jacket with her last name on the back.

So she's a jock? Oh shit. Just my type.

Type of CUSTOMER. What did you think I meant?

Anyhow, let's steer away from the topic of "types"... 'cause I really don't have a preference.. with gender and all...

I knew she came in somewhere near 5 p.m. and leaves at 9. That gave me 4 hours to try and make a move.

By make a move, I mean MAKE A PUN. Wow, I'm really bad with wording today..

Anyway, I could see the shiny letters on the shop sign as I turned the corner. The words "Lumi-Tea" shone bright on that day.

I sped up my pace, nearly tripping on a rock (which earned me some stares from the public), and made my way inside. The bell above the door rung, to let everyone know I stepped in.

"Luz Noceda checking in!" I spat out.

That earned a grin from Edwin Brewman, my 21-year-old manager. I waved back with an awkward smile on my face.

I made my way to the staff room, and grabbed my dark green apron off the hook. The white words "Lumi-Tea" practically radiated off of it.

While I was at it, I figured I'd grab the dark green visor that went along with it. "All part of the Noceda charm." I whispered to myself.

I checked the clock. It was 4:13 p.m. I slumped onto the couch in the staff room and took out my phone. I instantly opened up Instagram and started to scroll.

Then an idea hit. A grand idea.

As fast as my fingers could go, I typed out the words "Amity Blight" into the search bar. I had to re-do it a bunch of times due to the amount of times I kept misspelling her name, but I eventually got it. I hit search.

" _DAMN_ IT." I practically yelled. She DID have an account, but it was a private. Why didn't I see that coming?

Just then, someone knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." I told them, not even bothering to look up from my phone screen.

Edwin Brewman stepped in and closed the door behind him. _Then_ I looked up from my phone screen.

He had golden, slicked back hair and a sharp tuxedo. His shiny black shoes somehow matched his emerald green eyes. This wasn't a bar, so I didn't know who he was trying to impress, but I didn't comment on it.

"Hello Miss Noceda. You look fine today."

Me and a 21-year-old well-dressed man alone in a room. Door closed. He was complimenting me.

That's when I knew I needed to get the _fuck_ out of there.

"Yeah- uh- thanks Mr. Brewman. Oh look! My shift starts soon!" I must have looked mighty suspicious because I literally looked at an imaginary watch on my left hand. "Gotta bounce!"

His sharp glare followed me as I made my way to the door. As I grabbed the handle, he laid his right hand on my left shoulder.

"Alright, if you must. Please do remember, if anything is troubling you, you can come talk to me." His eyes showed concern. Like, real concern. He really wanted me to come back to him, huh?

Manipulative bitch.

"Got it. Bye!" I shook off his touch and made my way to the Coffee Bar Service Area. Fucking creeps everywhere. This job offers great pay, though.

I looked at a REAL clock. It was 4:27 p.m. I got in front of a tablet. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, then a deep breath out.

"Hello?" A voice called from over the counter.

My eyes still closed, I told them, "Sorry, I don't start for another 3 minu-" I cut myself off.

Golden-brown eyes that could melt anyone on sight stared back at me. _Amity Blight_. Oh shit.

I took in all her features. She was in a plain white shirt with a dark-green jeans jacket on top. It really did go well with her hair color. She was also in black ripped jeans. Bold choice for today's weather, but that's what I liked about it.

Before I tore my eyes away, I noticed a lesbian pride pin clipped to the front of her jacket.

HOLY FUCK. SHE SWUNG THIS WAY.

 _MY_ WAY.

"I'm not- 3 minu- coffee- gay." I squeaked.

"...What?"

It took about 10 seconds for me to process everything.

Oh shit. Oh damn. Did I just say... _gay_?

"GOOD DAY! I meant good day! Hahah.. anyway, may I take your order!?" I broke into a cold sweat. Wasn't this my time to be slick and cool while cracking out the puns?

She looked at me, puzzled.

"I'll... take a classic Latte."

It's now or never. I leaned on the counter.

"Really? The classic Latte? You sure don't have a-latte creativi-tea, huh?" The pun came out as more as an insult. I immediately regretted it.

Amity just scoffed. "You're pretty bitter for a barista, huh?"

"Maybe so. Are you into bitter?"

I shot her a smirk. A crimson blush washed over her face.

"Luz! Quit flirting with the customers and help me fix the AC!" I could hear Gus yell from behind me.

Now we were both red, and I couldn't tell if it was from the heat or not.

I cleared my throat. "S-sure Gus! Just let me get this customer's order."

Amity looked me dead in the eyes and asked, "So you aren't denying you were flirting? How mischievous of you."

"Who wouldn't?. You're brew-tea-ful." Keeping up the puns while flirting. Noceda charm at it once again.

Still no smile though. Is she beet red? Yes. But likely from the growing heat.

Customers were flowing out of the shop.

She looked at her watch. "Ah.. shit. I just wanted to come in for a quick grab and go coffee, but it seems to a bad time. I've gotta go."

She gave me a gentle smile as she turned her heel and left. As she was walking out, a piece of paper fell out of her pocket.

"..What?"

I quickly ran up and picked up the paper.

I ran outside and looked left and right. No sign of her. "So what do I do with... this."

Curiosity got the better of me. I opened up the little piece of crumbled paper. 10 digits were scribbled out on it.

I smirked.

There I was, outside when my shift wasn't even over, with customers spilling out of the place, and Amity's phone number in hand.

"LUZ! THE. AC. NOW! CUSTOMERS ARE LEAVING!" Gus screamed.

The shop was basically an oven.

"Oh right! Coming!"


	2. I'll stick by her side a little longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little cliché, but nothing wrong with that :o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW- I've never hit 100+ hits and 20+ kudos before, so it really means alotttt
> 
> (edit: so by the time I finished writing this chapter.. we hit 900+ hits and 140 kudos... HUH)
> 
> (also, my writing style has changed a bit since the first chapter so if you noticed a change thats probably it slskdjsld)
> 
> THANK YOU AND ENJOY

Wednesday, November 18

5:04 p.m.

"And... that should do it." I sighed as I slowly took my gloves off. The AC immediately turned on, and once again began filling the shop with a refreshing temperature.

"Dang.. who knew you were so good at fixing air conditioners. Why didn't you go for that type of profession?" Gus asked, genuinely amazed.

"I don't know.. I'm not a big _fan_ of that stuff." I turned to him and snapped my fingers into finger guns, a huge grin on my face.

I've never seen someone's expression drop so fast. Gus groaned. "So you're back with the puns." He stood up. "Yep, I'm out. Brewman's letting employees leave early because of this incident."

I stood up as well and dusted my pants. "Got it my guy. Be safe on your walk home. I won't forgive you if you're kidnapped!"

He wasn't facing me, but you could just _tell_ he rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, you too. See ya." He put his visor and apron on a nearby hook and left for the exit.

My gaze followed him as he walked out.

Once he was out of sight, I frantically checked my pockets for the piece of paper.

"Oh thank the gods."

Once I found it, I plopped onto a stool by the bar area and put my gloves next to me. I re-read the digits on the crumbled note- _just_ to make sure they had enough digits to actually form a phone number.

And once I finished reading it, I read it again.

And again.

And again.

Until it was practically burned into my brain.

Sitting there alone in the empty shop, I took out my phone.

Paper in my left hand and phone in right, my gaze danced between the two.

On one hand, she literally just left like a half hour ago and I'd hate to annoy her- but on the other hand I reaaaally wanted to hear her voice again.

"To call or not to call.. _that_ is the question."

I needed the perfect excuse to call her.

Or else, wouldn't it just be plain weird?

The most logical excuse would probably be..

..asking her out?

I mean, I could be subtle about it so she wouldn't know exactly _know_ that I was asking her out on a date, but then drop clues for her to figure _out_ that it was a date..

Hey! If you have a better plan, I'd love to hear it.

It was settled. I'd just ask her if she was free tomorrow.. (I typed in her digits on my phone) and see if she wanted to hang..

No biggie. Just simple, stranger-to-stranger business.

...

Shit.

This was more nerve-wracking than I expected.

I really couldn't do it after all.

I'm usually the cool, go-getter type. But the only thing I'm getting right now is worried.

I mean COME ON- it's Amity _Blight._ Just by hearing her name, you could tell she was definitely the confident type. I bet if she wanted to call my number, she'd call it right away, no questions asked.

Almost like on cue, phone went off in my right palm. I perked up.

_???_

Now, who would be calling me at this time?

I checked.

Unknown Caller ID.

Super sketchy.

But.. then I checked the digits below that.

Isn't this........?

I scanned the paper in my left hand.

Yeah. It was.

Oh... fuck.

HOW? AND WHY?

I answered, with slightly shaky hands.

"Heyo! You've reached Luz! May I ask whom I'm speaking with?" I asked, maybe a little louder than expected, despite me knowing _exactly_ who I was speaking with.

"Hey..... Luz. What an exotic name." Yep, it was Amity. "I'm the girl who left like a half hour ago? Green hair and all?

"Yeah I remember!" How could I forget?

"Anyway, I had a quick question I never got the chance to ask."

"Well, you've got the chance to now. Hit me."

"I was thinking.. I mean- there's this senior party at school that _everyone_ is going to, and I don't really want to go alone."

Oh. OH.

"..So I was wondering if you were fre-"

"O-OF COURSE! I'LL BE YOUR PARTY-NER!"

...

Did.. did that come off too strong? And did I accidently drop a pun there?

On the other end of the line, I could hear her chuckle.

Oh _wow_.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll text you the address and time.."

That's when a question popped up. I decided to ask.

"Hey Amity, how did you get my number?

"Good question. How'd you know my name?"

Oops. She got me there.

What would I even tell her? Today is the only day we've ever interacted. I'd sound super creepy.

"I- I asked you a question first!"

She sighed.

"I had a feeling you'd be too cowardly to call a girl's number. So I decided to.." Her voice trailed off. "..take the initiative. Turns out your manager would pretty much give out your information to anyone. And who knew? You're a month younger than me."

That seemed reasonable. I'm like, 100x more irresponsible than her.

But how'd she knew I'd be too afraid to call a girl's number?

"Wait wait- how did you know I swung that way?"

"Weren't you the one who said "gay" the first time we met? A memorable first impression indeed."

..I did, didn't I?

I wanted to die.

"Don't remind me.."

She laughed again.

If I'm the one triggering this, please keep going me.

"The party's tomorrow night, Luz. I'll text you everything. Don't stand me up, alright?"

As if I could.

"Don't worry, I'll be there!"

"Good to hear. See ya."

_Click._

_..._

I mean, by going with her, I would be able to make her day better, right?

Wasn't my original reason for wanting to get closer to her _to_ brighten her day?

So.. I guess I'll stick by her side a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im sorry if you waited days for this and then I release this short chapter- but I can say with confidence that I got bigggg plans for this, so the next chapters will certainly be longer
> 
> +also we may be getting a tinyyyy bit off topic with the coffee shop but it'll still be relevant in the story I promise
> 
> leaving comments really helps me know that people are still reading and my account isnt dead lmao-


End file.
